Bowyer
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike has a present made for Xander for Christmas.


Title: Bowyer

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike has a present made for Xander for Christmas.

Warnings/Spoilers:

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #542 from tamingthemuse- Bowyer

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It was Christmas Eve and Spike was just leaving the bowyer's. Spike decided to have a custom bow made for Xander and teach him how to use it. That way Xander would have his own unique thing to offer for the weekly baddies they faced instead of just being in the way with no real way of helping unless you counted constantly used as bait. The Magic Box was only a few blocks away so Spike decided to walk.

After only a block Spike realized that, that decision had been wrong. Every person he passed had the holiday spirit.

"Merry Christmas!" A woman pushing a baby carriage said to Spike with a smile on her face. If Spike could have he'd drained her dry. Did he look like the type of person who said season greetings to people? Since he couldn't do that he settled for glaring at her on his way passed.

A Santa Claus ringing a bell said, "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas." As Spike strolled passed. Spike stopped and turned around to hiss at the jolly, fat man before telling him to cram one of those candy candy up his arse. Could he not be left in peace? He already felt like an idiot for buying a present for the whelp. What happened to him being the big bad? The chip must have fried his brain after all the shocks he received from it.

Out of nowhere giant, grey clouds appeared and large snowflakes started to fall. Spike hated the snow. Just a few more blocks but if one more person was cheerful to him he was going full vamp mode! As he turned the corner he ran into a group of carolers, literally. The collision caused Spike to drop the bow. He roared has the chip fired. It hadn't even been his fault. Spike scooped it back up and examined it for any cracks or breaks. There were none. "Bunch of wankers! Get out of the bloody way!" There were murmured apologies that Spike ignored.

Finally he reached the Magic Box. He could see the others already in there. All the Christmas lights were on and they were eating cookies and drinking egg nog. Spike hadn't actually been invited but well he hated all of them. All of them except Xander. If he was completely honest he didn't know how he felt about Xander. Which explained the Christmas gift.

Feeling like an idiot Spike rooted around in his pockets trying to find the red bow he stole the other day. Ripping the back off Spike stuck the festive bow on the bow. He looked up and saw that Dawn noticed him and was waving frantically and now everyone was looking at him confused as to why he would be there. If he had wanted to back out of this ridiculous plan that time was long gone.

With an unneeded sigh Spike pulled the door open.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Buffy asked annoyed.

Ignoring her Spike walked over to Xander and thrusted the bow into his on empty hand. "Here."

"Um… thank you?" Xander said. He put down his cookie and inspected the bow. It was beautifully hand crafted. "It's beautiful."

"I had it made specifically for you," Spike confessed feeling like an idiot with everyone staring at him.

Buffy shot him a snotty look. "Why would you do that? Where are our presents?"

"Didn't get you lot anything," Spike said. He looked like he wanted to bolt. "And I don't know why I did it." Turning his attention back to Xander. "I'll teach you how to use it if you want."

"I'll teach him," Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't know if she was mad that Spike got Xander a present or that he didn't get her one.

"Actually…" Xander said interrupted whatever Spike was going to say. "I'd like Spike to teach me. You've been so busy lately we probably wouldn't get to it until next fall. Besides Spike bought it for me I think he meant for it to be him to do it."

Willow looked confused. "What's happening?"

"Spike's going to teach me to be an archer. I'm going to be better than Hawkeye and the Green Arrow!" Xander said excitedly as he pictured himself in his very own superhero costume. "This is the best present ever!" He set down his new weapon before hugging Xander. "Thank you!"

At that moment Spike realized he was no longer confused about his feelings for Xander. "You're welcome." He smiled.

The End


End file.
